


Однажды в Нью-Йорке

by faikit



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Звон бьющегося стекла на секунду перебивает и привычный шум оживленного дорожного движения, и нетерпеливые гудки автомобилей на светофоре, и гомон посетителей маленького кафе на первом этаже офисного небоскреба. В следующий миг раздается короткий глухой звук – и стекло блестящим дождем осыпается на мужское тело, впечатавшееся в асфальт секундой ранее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды в Нью-Йорке

Звон бьющегося стекла на секунду перебивает и привычный шум оживленного дорожного движения, и нетерпеливые гудки автомобилей на светофоре, и гомон посетителей маленького кафе на первом этаже офисного небоскреба. В следующий миг раздается короткий глухой звук – и стекло блестящим дождем осыпается на мужское тело, впечатавшееся в асфальт секундой ранее. Посетители кафе, нелепо застывшие с чашками и вилками в руках, отмирают и издают единый шумный вздох. Не дожидаясь хаоса и суеты, Джаред первым бросается на помощь, едва не перевернув легкий пластиковый стол. Выхватывает из кармана телефон, набирает 911, прижимает его плечом к уху и присаживается на корточки. Нащупав пульс, облегченно выдыхает.  
\- Нужна скорая на угол сорок второй и седьмой, мужчина… - Джаред бросает взгляд на зияющее пустотой панорамное окно офиса на третьем этаже. – Выпал из окна. Без сознания, глубокие порезы от стекла на лице и теле, возможны переломы. Возраст до тридцати.  
Заслышав цифровые щелчки мобильных фотокамер, Джаред вдруг понимает, что одежды на парне нет. Совсем. Он стаскивает с себя ветровку и прикрывает его. Остается дождаться скорую. Извлекать осколки в этих условиях – не лучшая идея, кровотечение только усилится, определить повреждения без специальной аппаратуры невозможно, да и вообще перемещать пострадавшего до приезда парамедиков не рекомендуется.  
Джаред - хирург, этот год - первый после ординатуры. С неба пациенты на него еще не сыпались, поэтому неудивительно, что руки дрожат, а сердце бешено колотится. Джаред сует телефон в карман и оглядывается по сторонам. Завидев слева и справа крупные осколки стекла, решает, что пострадавшему, да и прохожим, крупно повезло – раненых могло оказаться гораздо больше. Впрочем, с выводами о везении он, возможно, и погорячился – никто не знает, какие травмы получил этот парень. Несмотря на то, что лицо его залито кровью, Джареду отчего-то кажется, что с возрастом он не ошибся. У кромки русых волос виднеется длинный и особенно глубокий порез, но перевязать все равно нечем, поэтому Джареду остается только дожидаться помощи и не подпускать близко любопытных зевак.

***

Он мельком смотрит на часы над постом дежурной медсестры. До конца смены десять минут, а Джон Доу все еще в отключке. Показатели в норме, остается ждать, когда он проснется, и будет чертовски обидно, если это случится в его, Джареда, отсутствие. Волей случая больница, где он работает, оказалась ближайшей, сюда и привезли пострадавшего.  
\- Твой первый самоубийца? – Джаред даже не слышал, как подошел доктор Бейли - его куратор. – Они тут не редкость. Дней через пять-шесть отправишь его в психиатрическое и забудешь. А сейчас иди домой.  
Переодевшись, Джаред специально проходит через реанимационное отделение. Останавливается напротив палаты Джона Доу, оценивая показатели приборов. Замечает учащенный пульс и, опустив взгляд на пациента, видит, что тот часто смаргивает, словно бледный свет больничных ламп режет глаза.  
Смена выдалась непростой. Кроме двух плановых операций и одной экстренной Джареду довелось пережить и допрос полиции, точнее, целых два. На первом он присутствовал в качестве врача, второй касался его самого как свидетеля происшествия. Можно было бы сказать, что пациент, в прямом смысле этого слова свалившийся ему на голову, отделался легким испугом – вывихнутым плечом, порезами и ушибами по всему телу, сотрясением мозга и разорванной селезенкой, - если бы не одно «но». Он ничего не помнил – ни своего имени, ни того, каким образом оказался нагишом на асфальте. Полиция тоже ничего не выяснила: офисное помещение, из которого выпал этот парень, пустовало в ожидании новых арендаторов. Стражи порядка нашли там лишь голые стены и разбитое окно, в связи с чем пострадавший обрел фирменное имя Джон Доу, которое присваивалось всем безымянным пациентам, и подозрение в намерении совершить самоубийство.   
Вскоре после разговора с полицией парень снова отключился, но Джаред надеялся, что у того кратковременная амнезия, которая может пройти в любую минуту.  
Соблазн проверить его состояние слишком велик, и Джаред возвращается за хирургическим халатом. Похоже, смена еще не окончена.  
\- Привет, - произносит он, глядя в мутные зеленоватые глаза с расширенными зрачками. - Помните, кто я?  
Отек век все еще не сошел, и от этого взгляд кажется совершенно больным и безразличным. Пациент едва заметно качает головой. Отрицательно.  
\- Вы в больнице. Я доктор Падалеки, ваш лечащий врач, - терпеливо повторяет Джаред. - Вы помните, кто вы?  
Тот снова качает головой и устало прикрывает глаза. Ощупывает свободной рукой лицо и вздыхает. Пульс на мониторе немного замедляется. Дыхание выравнивается. Похоже, Джон Доу снова засыпает.  
Выйдя из палаты, Джаред ловит на себе чуть насмешливый и покровительственный взгляд доктора Бейли, ясно говорящий: «Ты любопытный цыпленок, полный энтузиазма, который растеряешь с годами». Только теперь он чувствует, как измотала его эта смена.  
Уже открыв дверь квартиры, Джаред понимает, что забыл в том кафе все свои покупки, которые намеревался забросить домой до начала смены. Эту квартиру он арендовал буквально позавчера, разъехавшись с соседом – они снимали жилье на двоих, пока учились в интернатуре и в начале первого года в качестве врачей. Только начал обживаться - первым делом купил посуду и кофеварку. Больше не вышло - квартира на Манхэттене сама по себе была не дешевым удовольствием.  
Как ни странно, пакеты в суматохе вокруг «первого самоубийцы Джареда» никто не стащил. Забрав у официанта свое добро, Джаред оглядывается вокруг: стекло с тротуара уже сметено, кровь тщательно замыта – никаких следов вчерашнего происшествия. Вот только в больничной палате по-прежнему лежит безымянный Джон Доу, который никак не идет у него из головы. Возможно, он действительно самоубийца, как считает полиция и коллеги Джареда, но неужели парень действительно разгуливал голым по центру Манхэттена, если в офисе, из окна которого он вывалился, никаких вещей не обнаружили?  
Джаред решает на всякий случай прошерстить интернет. По тегам о сегодняшнем происшествии находит в блогах несколько любительских фотографий, запечатлевших странный контраст - нагой парень на асфальте в окружении немногочисленной толпы тепло одетых зевак. На новостных сайтах, естественно, ничего нет - сплошные сообщения о политике и экономике, даже в криминальных разделах несколько раз упоминается недавняя кража каких-то полотен из частной коллекции, но ни слова о выпавшем посреди Нью-Йорка из окна человеке. Впрочем, Джаред, конечно же, придирается. Это событие в его жизни, но что оно значит для многомиллионного города, где таких Джонов Доу ежедневно находят десятками, и спасти удается далеко не всех.  
Незамысловатый ужин исчезает в несколько минут, и, наскоро приняв душ, Джаред проваливается в сон.

***

Его тянет к палате номер двенадцать как магнитом. Вырваться удается только через четыре часа после начала смены – в Бруклине случилась авария, и к ним привезли пятерых пострадавших, поэтому работы хватило и травматологам, и хирургам.  
Когда он, пожертвовав ланчем, входит в палату, глаза Джона – для удобства Джаред решает все же называть его так – закрыты. Он бледен, кожа едва не сливается цветом с белым бинтом на лбу. Многочисленные порезы и ссадины не мешают, впрочем, разглядеть его внешность.  
\- Добрый день, - говорит Джаред, когда тот открывает глаза и смотрит на него. – Я…  
\- Доктор Падалеки, мой лечащий врач, - хрипло прерывает его Джон. На лице – ни тени улыбки, а взгляд цепкий и проницательный, не в пример вчерашнему – мутному, рассредоточенному.  
\- Хорошо, что вы помните, - улыбается Джаред. – Возможно…  
\- Нет, я не помню ни как меня зовут, ни как я здесь оказался, - снова обрывает его тот и нервно комкает в кулаке розовую больничную простыню. – Ко мне заглядывал психиатр, пытался разузнать, не сам ли я выпрыгнул из окна. Этого я, увы, тоже не помню. Но желания прямо сейчас порезать себе вены, кажется, не испытываю.  
Последняя фраза звучит чуть насмешливо, но улыбки на лице Джона по-прежнему нет. Да и поводов для веселья, прямо скажем, у него немного.  
\- По всей видимости, у вас амнезия, вызванная травмой головы.  
\- Да, психиатр тоже так считает, - Джон ухмыляется краешком губ. – Прямо как в кино. Уверяет, что она может пройти, и воспоминания будут возвращаться, начиная с самых давних... Говорят, вы были свидетелем? – вдруг резко меняет он тему разговора.  
Джаред чертыхается про себя в адрес болтливых медсестер и кивает.  
\- Да. Я оказался прямо рядом с тем местом, где все произошло.  
\- То есть мне повезло, – Дженсен окидывает взглядом его белый халат.  
Джаред сует руки в карманы и поеживается, вдруг представив себя на месте этого парня. Раньше он никогда не задумывался о том, на что это похоже – проснуться однажды утром и не помнить, кто ты. Ни имени, ни друзей, ни родных. Разумеется, полиция проверит все списки без вести пропавших, попробует сопоставить их с очередным Джоном Доу. Заодно проверит его и по спискам разыскиваемых преступников – отпечатки пальцев они сняли еще в первый день. Впрочем, по всей видимости, совпадений нет - двух дней для проверки более чем достаточно.  
\- Что со мной будет дальше? – негромко спрашивает Джон. – Как я понимаю, медицинской страховки у меня тоже нет? Как долго меня здесь продержат?  
\- Не знаю, - честно отвечает Джаред. – Полиция попробует установить личность и найти ваших родных. О вас кто-нибудь позаботится.  
\- А если нет? – настаивает тот, и Джареду вдруг становится неловко смотреть ему в глаза.  
\- В таком случае вас определят в реабилитационный центр… - неуверенно говорит он, на самом деле не зная, как обычно поступают с джонами доу после того, как их выписывают из больниц. И ловит себя на том, что этот вопрос волнует его чуть больше, чем хотелось бы.  
\- Или в психушку, - договаривает за него Джон. – Утренний психиатр на это, кажется, намекал.  
Джаред встряхивается и изображает на лице профессиональную улыбку.  
\- С вами все будет хорошо, - убедительно говорит он, сам не слишком веря в сказанное. А еще он удивляется тому, что воспринимает пациента слишком личностно. «Первый самоубийца», - сказал бы сейчас Бейли. «Первый Джон Доу», - мысленно поправляет его Джаред. – Я зайду к вам завтра, - говорит он. – Отдыхайте.  
Джаред выходит из палаты, чувствуя спиной взгляд.

***

На следующий день у Джареда есть час между плановыми операциями, можно просмотреть карты вновь поступивших пациентов и навестить Джона Доу – он не успел заглянуть к нему утром.  
Испуганный взгляд Мари, медсестры в приемном покое - первое, что бросается в глаза Джареду. Перед ней стоит мужчина крепкого телосложения в черной брезентовой куртке. Он небрежно опирается локтями на стойку, но сжатые кулаки выдают его раздражение.  
\- Дженсен Эклз, - произносит он по слогам, словно втолковывает Мари простой урок. – Мой брат. Он должен быть у вас.  
\- Нет… - растерянно возражает та и, завидев Джареда, хватается за его присутствие, как за спасательный круг. – Вот, можете спросить у доктора Падалеки.  
Джаред, сам будучи немаленького роста, почти физически ощущает, как нависает над ним гора мышц, но близкие пациентов часто тяжело переживают происходящее с их родными, поэтому Джаред спокоен и готов слушать. Он терпеливо просит описать внешность пропавшего брата, соображая, что ни один из безымянных пациентов не похож на этого громилу. В приемном покое довольно тепло, и мужчина расстегивает куртку. Краем глаза Джаред видит кобуру на левом боку, впрочем, она тут же исчезает из поля зрения, тщательно прикрытая полой куртки. Этот парень явно не полицейский, он раздражен, общаться с ним становится все сложнее и, сохраняя на лице приветливое выражение, Джаред просит оставить дежурной медсестре контактный номер телефона для связи с родными, если некий Дженсен Эклз окажется в их госпитале.  
Посетитель нехотя соглашается и быстро пишет на стикере ряд цифр. Сдержанно попрощавшись, он еще раз настойчиво просит сообщить новости и уходит.  
Джаред переводит дыхание. Как и у всех нормальных людей, вид оружия вне телеэкрана вызывает ощущение опасности. Пожалуй, лишь в сочетании с формой полицейского можно отнестись к этому спокойно. Но ушедший посетитель явно не полицейский.

***

Несмотря на то, что под невнятное описание внешности, которое дал громила, мог подойти каждый пятый в этой больнице, Джаред пользуется этим как поводом заглянуть к Джону.  
Тот все еще бледен, но уже самостоятельно сидит в постели, меланхолично переключая каналы и не задерживаясь долго ни на одном из них. При виде Джареда скучающее выражение его лица не меняется, но глаза внимательно следят за каждым движением.  
\- Привет, - улыбается Джаред. – Как ты сегодня?  
\- Нормально, ничего не болит, - уголки рта Джона едва заметно приподнимаются, а взгляд скользит вниз-верх и останавливается на улыбке доктора. «Полегче», - мысленно произносит Джаред, чувствуя странное смущение от этого внимательного осмотра.  
Он в свою очередь проверяет розовеющие порезы на лбу и щеках, плечо Джона. Отеков больше нет, и теперь о недавних травмах напоминают лишь многочисленные поджившие ссадины и все та же амнезия.  
\- Имя Дженсен Эклз тебе ни о чем не говорит? – как бы между прочим спрашивает Джаред, не прекращая осмотр. Мышцы Джона под его пальцами мгновенно напрягаются, а вместо привычной бледности лицо идет красными пятнами. Он смотрит прямо перед собой остекленевшим взглядом и не шевелится, лишь часто и неглубоко дышит, раздувая побелевшие ноздри.  
Джаред тоже замирает и, внимательно глядя на его реакцию, с расстановкой повторяет:  
\- Дженсен Эклз.  
\- Это я, - выдыхает, наконец, тот. – Это мое имя. Откуда? – он испуганно смотрит на Джареда.  
\- Не нужно волноваться, все хорошо, ты скоро все вспомнишь, - улыбается доктор Падалеки. – Тебя ищут родные. Точнее, твой брат.  
Теперь Дженсен бледнеет еще сильнее, и яркие пятна горят, словно нарисованные акрилом.  
\- У меня нет братьев. И сестер тоже нет.  
\- Не торопись, ты вспомнишь. Позже. А сейчас просто отдохни.  
\- Постой, - Дженсен вцепляется обеими руками в халат Джареда. – Я абсолютно точно знаю, что у меня нет родных. Поверь.  
\- Хорошо, - успокаивающим тоном произносит Джаред. – Не волнуйся, Дженсен. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
Тот обессилено откидывается на подушки и прикрывает глаза. Лихорадочный румянец щедро заливает щеки, создавая яркий контраст с бледными лбом, носом и подбородком.

***

На следующий день Джаред ловит себя на том, что навещает Дженсена в четвертый раз за последние пять часов. Теперь у того есть имя, настоящее, но от этого все запутывается еще сильнее, потому что на самом деле – имя почти ничем не помогло. Вчера Джаред первым делом позвонил полицейским, и те выяснили, что Дженсен Эклз действительно существует, а его фото в базе весьма похоже на внешность пациента Джареда. У него даже есть медицинская страховка, что значительно упростило процедуру оформления его пребывания в клинике. Но больше ничего. По полицейским базам данных Дженсен Эклз не проходил, родом был из Калифорнии, но никакого имущества ни там, ни в Нью-Йорке за ним не числится. С помощью пары звонков полиция выяснила, что родители Дженсена погибли много лет назад, а братьев и сестер у него и в самом деле нет. О банковских счетах информации тоже не найдено, как и о том, где же он жил до несчастного случая – версию о попытке самоубийства полиция отбросила, а поводов подозревать, что на Дженсена было совершено покушение, не нашла.  
Власти обещали за пару дней восстановить документы Дженсена Эклза, но к сожалению, это никак не поможет вернуть ему память. Нужно время – по крайней мере, так сказал доктор Кейн, психиатр, наблюдающий за Дженсеном. Он был убежден в том, что прогресс налицо, и память может восстановиться полностью.  
Когда Джаред сообщает Дженсену новости об успехах полиции, тот снова бледнеет. Джаред проверяет его пульс – мониторы уже отключили. Но, судя по всему, это просто испуг.  
\- Не нужно было. Полиция ничем не поможет, - бормочет Дженсен.  
\- Почему? – удивленно смотрит на него Джаред.  
\- Не знаю... Не помню, - Дженсен досадливо мотает головой и морщится.  
\- Кем ты работал? Чем занимался? – спрашивает Джаред.  
\- Я не помню, - раздраженно отвечает тот. – И меня об этом уже раз сто спрашивали.  
Джаред смотрит на его руки, пытаясь догадаться, кто же он такой. Красивой формы пальцы, гладкая светлая кожа с веснушками, тут и там исчерченная следами от порезов стеклом – руки не выдают в Дженсене чернорабочего. Возможно, офисный работник. Черт, да Нью-Йорк – город офисных работников! По большей мере безымянных покорителей Манхэттена, мечтающих когда-нибудь поселиться в квартире с видом на Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг. А окажись Дженсен кем-то, уже покорившим Большое Яблоко, его фото было бы во всех газетах. Его действительно никто не ищет – Джаред уже успел пробежаться по сайтам, где разыскивают пропавших без вести и, даже зная имя, ничего не нашел.  
Они в тупике. «Они». Джаред с неожиданной тоской думает о том, когда же он стал воспринимать Дженсена своим - окончательно и бесповоротно? Своим делом, своим человеком, своим… Нет, даже не так. Просто он понимает, что если Дженсен через пару дней выйдет в стеклянные больничные двери, не зная о себе почти ничего, и о нем некому будет позаботиться, то Джаред не сможет ни забыть его, ни простить себя. Доктор Бейли знатно бы поерничал на этот счет, но он об этом не узнает – личная привязанность к пациентам в больницах не поощряется. А вот на пациентов это правило не слишком распространяется, и Джаред к вечеру уже не может не замечать того, как рад его появлению Дженсен. Он по-прежнему почти не улыбается и шутит довольно мрачно, но к концу смены число посещений переваливает за десяток, и Джаред перестает считать. В последний раз он заглядывает в двенадцатую палату под утро, перед уходом. Дженсен спит, и Джаред с минуту рассматривает его в тусклом свете. Смотрел бы дольше, но уходит, боясь привлечь к себе внимание медсестер.

***

Утро понедельника начинается с суеты – ежегодная эпидемия гриппа косит людей направо и налево, к работе привлекают весь свободный персонал.  
Джаред заглядывает к Дженсену только ближе к обеду.  
Тот готов к выписке и в дешевых джинсах и джемпере выглядит гораздо лучше, чем в больничной сорочке. Джаред не говорит, что купил для него вещи сам и передал через медсестру. Это кажется неуместным.  
\- Привет, - улыбается Дженсен и нажимает кнопку «off» на пульте. – Когда мне можно будет уйти?  
\- Скоро, - Джаред просто не может не ответить на его заразительную улыбку своей – радостной при виде своего окрепшего подопечного. – Я оформлю документы, и через час ты свободен. Куда пойдешь?  
Простой вопрос тут же гасит всю приветливость Дженсена. Он растерянно смотрит на него, и Джаред вдруг как никогда отчетливо понимает – идти тому некуда.  
Вот только что с этим делать – он по-прежнему не знает и, не дожидаясь от Дженсена ответа, малодушно отводит взгляд.  
И все так же не смотрит ему в глаза, возвращаясь спустя обещанный час. Документы в порядке, а вот сам Джаред – не вполне. В голове звенящая пустота, а на душе кошки скребут, но какие у них варианты?  
Джаред прощается с ним прямо в палате, желает всего хорошего, а Дженсен за что-то благодарит, но Джаред сбегает, прикрывшись необходимостью проверить состояние другого пациента. Потом, конечно, не выдерживает и спускается на первый этаж. Смотрит, как по ту сторону стеклянных дверей ссутулившийся Дженсен неспешно бредет по улице, сворачивает за угол. И Джаред понимает, что просто не может поступить иначе. Он догоняет Дженсена через сотню метров. Зачем-то воровато оглядывается, сует ему в руку ключи на дурацком брелоке с желтым такси и называет адрес.  
\- Найдешь сам? – спрашивает он, а Дженсен молча смотрит то на него, то на ключи. Настойчиво пищит пейджер, Джаред читает сообщение и уже на ходу выкрикивает через плечо: - Дождись меня там, я буду вечером.

***

В какой-то момент, обернувшись на звук сирены, Джаред неожиданно натыкается взглядом на давешнего знакомого в черной куртке – «брата» Дженсена. Тот вновь разговаривает с медсестрой у стойки в приемном покое.  
\- Доброе утро, - как можно искреннее улыбается Джаред, подойдя к ним. – Чем я могу помочь?  
\- Вы тот самый доктор, которому я оставлял номер телефона. Мой брат у вас лежит, так? – громила не улыбается, а в его глазах тлеют угольки угрозы. Джаред едва сдерживается, чтобы не опустить взгляд под левую руку собеседника - туда, где предположительно спрятан пистолет.  
\- Да, я вас помню, но мистера Эклза выписали сегодня утром, - как можно доброжелательнее отвечает Джаред. - Разве с вами не связывались?  
Лицо громилы вытягивается, он оглядывается вокруг себя и, брезгливо поморщившись при виде сморкающейся пожилой женщины, не прощаясь, поворачивается и уходит.

***

Время тянется расплавленным каучуком. Телефона у Дженсена нет, и Джаред не имеет ни малейшего представления, послушался ли тот его или же выбросил ключи в ближайший мусорный ящик и отправился куда глаза глядят. Джаред успевает подумать и о том, где будет искать Дженсена в таком случае. И о том, почему не дал тому хоть сотню баксов, чтобы было, на что продержаться пару дней, и о том, что у Дженсена есть телефоны соцслужб, которые могут помочь ему и без Джареда. Около семи Джаред пользуется временной передышкой в работе и отпрашивается на час.  
Он с трудом заставляет себя не бежать. Два квартала до дома отмеряет огромными, насколько позволяют его длинные ноги, шагами. Проигнорировав лифт, взбегает по лестнице на шестой этаж и несколько раз жмет на кнопку звонка. Шагов за дверью не слышно, но спустя пятнадцать секунд – Джаред считает - замок щелкает, и дверь распахивается. На пороге с совершенно растерянным видом стоит Дженсен. Правая рука до побелевших костяшек стискивает ручку двери, а в левой зажата вчерашняя газета.  
\- Все в порядке? – осторожно спрашивает Джаред, делая шаг вперед.  
\- Девушка, сидящая за вирджиналем, - сипло произносит Дженсен и отступает назад.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Они ищут девушку, сидящую за вирджиналем, - загадочно повторяет Дженсен и протягивает ему газету. На третьей странице в криминальной хронике небольшая статья об ограблении частной галереи некоего Джеффри Дина Моргана. У него украдена привезенная на выставку картина Вермеера «Девушка, сидящая за вирджиналем». Не то чтобы Джаред совсем не интересовался искусством, но ни имя художника, ни название картины ни о чем ему не говорят. Зато становится совершенно ясно, что для Дженсена они – не пустой звук.  
\- Ты что-то вспомнил? – с надеждой спрашивает Джаред.  
\- Не уверен, может быть, - рассеянно отвечает Дженсен и снова утыкается в статью. Он явно пытается вспомнить.  
\- В холодильнике есть еда, разогреешь в микроволновке, - торопливо инструктирует Джаред. Дженсен послушно кивает, не поднимая головы. – Закройся и никуда не выходи. Я вернусь утром, и мы вместе решим, как быть дальше. Нет, пожалуй, я тебя закрою, а ключи возьму с собой.  
Дженсен явно его не слышит. Он всматривается в газетную страницу. Пускай, думает Джаред, возможно, утром он узнает о Дженсене что-нибудь новое.

***

Вернувшись ранним утром домой, Джаред видит, что Дженсен то ли уже не спит, то ли вовсе не ложился. Он ходит по комнате, то и дело спотыкаясь о коробки, которые Джаред так и не успел разобрать. Лицо бледное, под глазами залегли тени, Дженсен выглядит так… ну, словно неделю назад выпал из окна третьего этажа.  
\- Ты поел? – спрашивает Джаред, а Дженсен смотрит в ответ все тем же ошалевшим взглядом, что и накануне.  
\- Кажется, это я ее украл, - говорит он, и голос у него хриплый, словно действительно и не ложился.  
\- Кого? – осторожно уточняет Джаред и ставит на пол сумку.  
\- Девушку. За вирджиналем, - отрывисто говорит Дженсен и садится на диван, задевая помятую газету.  
\- Ту картину? – Джаред мотает головой, неважно соображая после суточного дежурства.  
\- Я помню, как она выглядит. Картина. Да кто не знает, как выглядит Вермеер? Я держал ее в руках!  
Дженсен потирает лицо ладонью, откидывается на спинку дивана и прикрывает глаза.  
\- И с чего ты решил, что украл ее? Может быть, ты просто был на той выставке? – неуверенно уточняет Джаред, присаживаясь рядом. Он отдает себе отчет в том, что ни черта не знает о Дженсене Эклзе, что тот остается для него – да и для себя самого - все тем же Джоном Доу без прошлого и будущего. Дженсен может оказаться хоть вором, хоть серийным убийцей, а может – и хорошим человеком, попавшим в затруднительную ситуацию. Но его интерес к изобразительному искусству – это зацепка.  
Больше Дженсен ничего вспомнить не может, на своей версии о краже не настаивает, и Джаред решает, что торопиться не стоит. На всякий случай он проверяет швы, а затем заставляет Дженсена поесть и поспать. Уже вечером показывает Дженсену первый предложенный гуглом электронный каталог итальянской живописи и выясняет, что Дженсен действительно отлично разбирается в изобразительном искусстве. Не глядя на подписи к картинам, он сходу называет не только авторов, но и годы создания. Увлеченно рассказывает Джареду о разнице между флорентийской и венецианской школами живописи, школе Карраччи и манере письма Пьетро де Кортона. Потом вдруг резко умолкает и захлопывает ноутбук. Внимательно смотрит на Джареда. Ресницы у него очень длинные, а глаза сейчас зеленые-зеленые, но, видимо, это просто игра света.  
\- Что случилось? – спрашивает Джаред.  
\- А если я в самом деле вор? – тихо произносит Дженсен. – А ты меня в дом пустил.  
Джареду такое приходило в голову, но потом он решил, что лучше об этом не думать. Он красноречиво оглядывает полупустую комнату.  
\- И что бы ты отсюда унес?  
Дженсен отзеркаливает его усмешку, уже почти привычным Джареду жестом потирает лоб, шипит, задевая еще не совсем зажившие порезы, и говорит, что немного устал.

***

Джаред думает, что Дженсен может быть художником. На следующий день он вручает ему карандаш и большой блокнот, специально купленный по дороге домой. Дженсен удивленно приподнимает бровь, но рисует. Джареда, как выясняется час спустя. Тот совершенно не разбирается в искусстве, но рисунок получается похожим, более того, Джаред думает, что выглядит на нем красивее себя реального. Дженсен изобразил его читающим медицинский журнал в кресле напротив – писал с натуры.  
Подтвердить догадку нечем – в интернете о художнике Дженсене Эклзе ничего нет, как, впрочем, и о любом другом Дженсене Эклзе. Привлекать полицию к тому, чтобы проверить, не получал ли тот диплом какой-либо художественной школы в Калифорнии, он отказывается наотрез. Причины своей нелюбви к стражам порядка Дженсен тоже не помнит, но Джаред думает, это потому, что он считает, будто украл Вермеера.  
Еще день спустя Дженсен раздраженно заявляет, что прекрасно себя чувствует и скоро свихнется в четырех стенах. Джаред вручает ему дубликат ключа, уже не удивляясь никаким своим поступкам, но рекомендует Дженсену из дома пока не выходить и рассказывает о двух визитах в больницу громилы с пистолетом. Что это за человек, Дженсен тоже не помнит, но злится и пинает ни в чем не повинный диван. Джаред обещает, что они во все разберутся, что Дженсен обязательно вспомнит. А сам размышляет о том, что будет, если память не вернется.

***

Джареду сложно сказать, с чего все началось. Как получилось, что еще минуту назад они сидели на диване вполоборота друг к другу, и Джаред задавал Дженсену наводящие вопросы о прошлом, а тот шутил в ответ, перескакивая с темы на тему, а сейчас его лицо близко-близко, он нервно облизывает губы и вдруг целует.  
Не сказать, чтобы Джареду не хотелось этого раньше, всякий раз, когда Дженсен задумчиво закусывал губу, раздумывая над очередным вопросом, или нервно расхаживал по комнате босой, в своих единственных джинсах и старой футболке Джареда. Да и вообще всякую минуту пребывания Дженсена в своей квартире. Всю эту неделю, пока тот жил у него с такой непринужденностью, словно жил тут всегда, и самому Джареду уже казалось, что так оно и было. И все же от неожиданности Джаред на миг замирает, но Дженсен будто не замечает, проскальзывает языком в рот, упирается ладонями в плечи, толкает на подушку и наваливается, подминая под себя. Он целует уверенно и как-то бескомпромиссно, и Джареду не остается ничего иного, кроме как ответить. Положить ладонь на затылок и привлечь к себе ближе, потому что хотел этого целую неделю. И он уже не думает о том, что Дженсен, возможно, преступник, а сам он влип в странную историю, и что вовсе не собирался оказываться в постели со свалившимся ему на голову пациентом. Но Дженсен уже и не пациент и зовут его не Джоном, а через минуту-другую Джаред забывает, как зовут его самого, потому что Дженсен так настойчив. Он подчиняет себе тело Джареда в считанные минуты, раскачивает, поддергивает, оглаживает, пока не окатывает жарко-жгучим с головы до пят, и Джаред готов умолять, чтобы тот не останавливался и поторопился одновременно. И у Дженсена все при себе, а может, он нашел заначку Джареда, что многое бы объяснило, но это тоже неважно, потому что в итоге Джаред все-таки просит поторопиться, и Дженсен, добрейшей души потенциальный преступник, довольно хмыкает, охотно откликаясь.

***

У Джареда суточное дежурство. Он уже успел принять душ и собраться, а Дженсен даже не сменил положение тела – спит, обхватив руками подушку, на которой виднеется темное влажное пятно у самого уголка приоткрытых шершавых губ. И Джаред впервые за все это время ловит себя на мысли о том, что не хочет, чтобы Дженсен вспомнил свою жизнь – и так ясно, что она не имеет никаких пересечений с его собственной. Но пока Дженсен не помнит, он будет нуждаться в Джареде. И это, пусть и неправильно, но так хорошо.  
Дженсен звонит в обед. Он извелся в четырех стенах, ему не нравятся книги, которые любит Джаред, телевизора нет, а еще хочется выйти из дому. Джаред кое-как уговаривает его не соваться под дождь, обещая устроить прогулку вдвоем на следующий день и найти в сети какой-нибудь фильм, чтобы вечером посмотреть вместе. Потом звонит домой еще несколько раз с промежутком в полтора-два часа, чтобы убедиться – Дженсен ведет себя разумно.  
По дороге домой Джаред покупает красное вино и скотч в попытке угадать, что же придется ему по вкусу.  
Вся квартира пропиталась запахом, от которого утренний голод стал острее втрое. Джаред проходит прямиком в кухню, где его встречает Дженсен – с победной улыбкой и целой горой оладий на тарелке. Бросив сумку на пол, Джаред отступает к старому серванту в углу - в первый же день он придумал использовать его вместо бара. Под ногой раздается треск, и старая половица, на край которой он наступил, больно бьет по голени. Джаред чертыхается и наклоняется, чтобы вернуть ее на место. Надо бы прибить, но о том, чтобы заняться этим прямо сейчас, не может быть и речи. Он прячет принесенные бутылки за резную дверцу с дребезжащим стеклом и возвращается к столу. Улыбка с лица Дженсена исчезла, как и не было. Какое-то время он напряженно всматривается в деревянный пол под ногами Джареда, затем ставит тарелку на стол и, бросив короткое «идем», направляется к выходу.  
Спуск с шестого этажа занимает несколько минут - Джаред как раз успевает проглотить две прихваченные с собой оладьи. Он голоден и хочет спать, но Дженсен, похоже, что-то вспомнил, и Джаред молча следует за ним по улицам Нью-Йорка, щедро напоенным влажным осенним воздухом.  
Дженсен сосредоточенно молчит, останавливаясь на перекрестках и внимательно вглядываясь в дома. Минут через сорок он останавливается возле здания из красного кирпича и, задрав голову, всматривается в окна последнего этажа.  
\- Пойдем, - повторяет он, и это первое произнесенное им слово с момента выхода из дома.  
Они останавливаются перед массивной дубовой дверью с электрическим звонком. Но ни звонить, ни стучать Дженсен, похоже, не намерен. Он глубоко вздыхает, прикрывает глаза и тянется рукой за газовую трубу, уходящую в потолок в полуметре от двери. Спустя секунду Джаред видит на его ладони ключ, прилипший к магниту. Дженсен улыбается и восторженно смотрит на него - словно выиграл приз или получил подарок от Санты. Он вставляет ключ в замок, и одновременно с этим дверь поддается - она не заперта.  
В квартире бардак - тут явно что-то искали. В центре небольшой комнаты, посреди пары перевернутых стульев и вывернутого отчасти на диван, отчасти - прямо на пол содержимого комода, стоит стеклянный столик. Под ним - осколки керамической вазы, на нем - большой желтый конверт.  
Дженсен, видимо, его не заметил - рванул куда-то вправо и скрылся за углом. Джаред следует за ним и оказывается в просторной светлой кухне-столовой, пол которой щедро усыпан битой посудой. Еще два перевернутых стула - близнецы тех, что лежат в гостиной. Дженсен отпихивает один из них и с силой бьет ногой по паркету. Несколько скрепленных между собой дощечек приподнимаются - под ними полость. Дженсен запускает туда руку и вынимает несколько пачек пятидесятидолларовых банкнот. Пару секунд смотрит на них.  
\- Это аванс за Вермеера, - он поднимает взгляд на Джареда, и тот видит в его глазах смесь вины, неловкости и облегчения.  
Дженсен оглядывается вокруг, и Джаред понимает - он ищет, в чем вынести деньги. Бросается в гостиную и возвращается с желтым конвертом.  
Дженсен сует в него перевязанные банковскими лентами пачки и вынимает лист сероватой бумаги, исписанный крупный размашистым почерком. Быстро пробегает глазами содержимое записки, сминает ее в кулаке и запихивает в карман джинсов. Через минуту они покидают квартиру с пухлым, набитым деньгами конвертом. Напоследок Дженсен тщательно запирает дверь и прячет ключ на прежнее место.

***

Первый вопрос Джаред рискует задать в кафе, куда нервный, озирающийся по сторонам Дженсен приводит его, буквально протащив несколько кварталов.  
\- Это твоя квартира? - Джаред говорит шепотом, несмотря на то, что никто из посетителей на них не смотрит.  
Дженсен кивает.  
\- Значит, ты вспомнил?  
\- Вспомнил, но кто покупатель - не помню.  
\- А что в записке? - спрашивает Джаред.  
Дженсен неожиданно прищуривается и недоверчиво смотрит на него. Его тело напряжено, словно он готов в любую секунду сорваться с места. Джареду становится страшно. Он понимает, что в случае чего пойдет за соучастие и на миг думает, что если Дженсен сейчас уйдет, то он отпустит его.  
Но вместо этого Джаред молча касается его руки, и Дженсен расслабляется.  
На сероватом листке бумаги каллиграфическим почерком выведены слова, смысл которых сводится к тому, что Дженсену несдобровать, если он не вернет Вермеера.  
\- Так верни его, - говорит Джаред, которому это кажется очевидным решением.  
\- Я не помню, где он, - отвечает Дженсен и принимается нервно смеяться.  
\- Выставка еще открыта?

***

Галерея Дина Моргана располагается в его же огромном особняке – в трех залах на первом этаже. Открыта не постоянно, а всего пару раз в году на несколько недель, когда мистер Морган выставляет свою постоянно пополняемую коллекцию. Работу Вермеера наряду с несколькими другими картинами известных голландских художников он приобрел совсем недавно. Обо всем этом Джаред читает в брошюре, которую им вручают на входе. На ступенях особняка клубится толпа, краем уха Джаред слышит, как работники выставки обсуждают кражу Вермеера, которая крепко подогрела интерес публики к вернисажу.  
Они направляются в зал, где выставлены работы голландских художников. На месте, где раньше располагалась «Девушка, сидящая за вирджиналем», теперь пустая рама. Дженсен замирает около нее, и его едва не сбивают с ног люди, а экскурсовод вещает что-то о Вермеере и о стоимости его картин на аукционах. Джаред толкает его локтем, чтобы хоть как-то привлечь внимание к себе. Дженсен смотрит на него, смаргивает, словно вовсе забыл о его существовании, отходит в сторону. Они переходят в другой зал, где поменьше людей, здесь хранятся старинные манускрипты под стеклянными колпаками, какие-то средневековые колокольчики – Джаред во всем этом не разбирается. А вот Дженсен с интересом осматривается, а затем вдруг снова замирает, уставившись на один из манускриптов. Дженсен совершенно неподвижен и, кажется, даже не дышит. Джаред не хочет отвлекать его, он надеется, что Дженсен что-то вспомнит. Озирается, чтобы убедиться, что они не слишком приметны, и тоже перестает дышать. В соседний зал, из которого они с Дженсеном только что вышли, стремительно, почти расталкивая толпу, входит тот самый громила. На нем форма охранника и бейджик. Их с Дженсеном он пока не видит, но это дело времени. Джаред снова толкает Дженсена локтем и указывает на громилу, который на голову выше всех остальных в зале с голландцами.  
\- Я знаю, где картина, - говорит Дженсен, но Джаред заставляет его посмотреть на своего «брата».  
\- Это он разыскивал тебя в больнице, - сообщает Джаред, и Дженсен хватает его за рукав и чуть не волоком тащит в коридор, разделяющий залы, и дальше, на улицу, вниз по ступенькам, по улице, за угол. Только там Джаред, наконец, выдергивает руку и хочет возмущенно спросить, окончательно ли Дженсен свихнулся, но тот вдруг приваливается спиной к стене с таким видом, будто готов хлопнуться в обморок на этом самом месте, и Джаред подхватывает его под локоть.  
\- Я вспомнил, - бормочет Дженсен и прикрывает глаза.  
Что именно он вспомнил, Дженсен рассказывает позже, когда они добираются до квартиры. Он нервно вертит в пальцах желтый конверт и рассказывает, а у Джареда волосы на голове от ужаса шевелятся, но он молчит и слушает. О том, как Дженсен встретился в кафе у Центрального парка с посредником заказчика и его «другом» - тем самым громилой, как выяснилось – охранником галереи. О том, как Дженсену заказали кражу Вермеера и дали задаток в двадцать пять штук, а еще двести двадцать пять обещали после – в обмен на картину. Что дело казалось совсем плевым, ведь ему слили все данные о системе безопасности, но потом Дженсен – так получилось – вернулся за забытой зажигалкой и случайно услышал, как посредник и громила обсуждали, как уберут его вместо обмена, чтобы не смог вывести на заказчика. Имя заказчика Дженсен тоже услышал - случайно, и этого было достаточно. Самым простым решением было бы залечь на дно, однако вместо этого Дженсен самонадеянно решил украсть полотно и найти других покупателей, чтобы нечестным партнерам было поделом. Вот только «партнеры» оказались не лыком шиты и подстерегали Дженсена у галереи. Дженсен чудом избежал пули, рванул в соседний зал и врубил сигнализацию. Картину с перепугу спрятал там же – свернул в рулон и сунул в манускрипт. Со стороны не видно, не зная, что она там, в жизни не найдешь. Сбежал через другую дверь за мгновение до приезда полиции. Взяли его прямо на улице, затащили в какой-то пустующий офис. Перестраховавшись от попытки сбежать, забрали всю одежду. А когда один из похитителей вернулся из его квартиры ни с чем, шутки кончились. Глубоко впечатленный нарисованной ему картиной предстоящей расправы, наиболее приемлемым способом избежать этого Дженсен счел просто выйти в окно. Возможно, единственно вероятным в сложившейся ситуации, учитывая, что при любом раскладе жизнь ему сохранять никто не собирался.  
\- То есть ты все-таки вор, - заключает Джаред и понимает – безумно хочется выпить.  
Дженсен кивает, говорит что, наверное, ему лучше уйти и не впутывать Джареда в эту историю, исчезнуть из города, и тут Джареда наконец накрывает. Он швыряет пустой стакан в стену и кричит, что «не впутывать» уже поздно. Проговаривает очевидные вещи - например, если громила работает в галерее, то видел на записях камер Джареда, и найти его квартиру через больницу – сущий пустяк. И что он, Джаред, вообще не подписывался ввязываться в криминальную историю, и раз уж Дженсен ее закрутил, то вот пусть сам и раскручивает. К примеру, сдаст заказчиков в полицию и скажет им, где эта чертова картина. Потом Джаред резко умолкает и переводит дыхание. Уходит в кухню за водой, ожидая услышать щелчок захлопнувшейся за Дженсеном двери, но когда возвращается, Дженсен по-прежнему там.  
\- Меня скорее всего посадят, - говорит он тихо и ищет взглядом его взгляд, а Джаред молча выпивает воду и только потом отвечает, что грамотная сделка с прокурором поможет отделаться условным сроком. На самом деле, он ни в чем не уверен, просто видел подобное в каком-то сериале, но Дженсен почему-то верит. Или же делает вид, что верит.  
По его лицу прочесть ничего невозможно, оно сейчас слишком близко, почти расплывчатое и обжигающее Джареда дыханием. И снова доминантой в голове бьет сожаление о том, что Дженсен вспомнил. Но это его жизнь, и Джаред не вправе решать что-то за него. Разве что помочь стянуть рубашку, в рукавах которой Дженсен нелепо запутался. И позже не приставать с расспросами о его решении. Хотя бы до утра.

***

Джаред смотрит на уток, опершись на перила мостика над прудом в Центральном парке. Телефон крепко сжат в ладони - Джаред боится пропустить звонок. Когда все закончится, Дженсену еще предстоит суд, но это формальность. Прокурор согласился на сделку, довольно охотно пообещав условный срок.  
Сейчас, когда Дженсен вернул свою жизнь, буквально собрав ее из осколков воспоминаний, Джаред уже не уверен, что тот все еще нуждается в нем. Он обещал позвонить после того, как все закончится, но прошло уже больше трех часов, и Джаред устал околачиваться в парке.  
И Дженсен, по-видимому, тоже устал. Потому что, вернувшись домой, Джаред находит его спящим на диване. Тихонько прикрывает входную дверь и устраивается рядом, накрыв их обоих пледом. Дженсен шевелится, но не просыпается, просто прижимается к нему и что-то бормочет. Джаред обвивает его рукой в ответ и думает, что все расспросы можно оставить на потом.


End file.
